El Loco de la Caja Azul
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: Sólo era Nagisa. El chico de las calificaciones perfectas. Sin amigos ni metas propias. Y entonces comenzó a soñar con las estrellas.


No sé. Estoy con los feels de _**Free!**_ desde hace un buen rato, y me encontré a mí misma leyendo fanfics de ellos mientras simultáneamente leía algo de _**Doctor Who**_. Estoy más que segura que nadie aparte de mí va a leer esta cosa, pero necesitaba escribirlo para sacármelo de la cabeza y poder continuar el otro en paz.

 **Aclaración** : no necesitan haber visto _**DW**_ para entender.

La serie **Doctor Who** es propiedad de la _BBC_. **Free!** y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōji Oji, Hiroto Utsumi y _KyoAni_. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas como esta.

* * *

El Loco de la Caja Azul

Había pasado de primaria a secundaria, y la vida era cada vez más pesada y abrumadora. Sus padres insistían en que debía conseguir los promedios más altos, quitándole la oportunidad de salir, hacer amigos, y lo que más amaba, que era nadar.

Tras cada semestre, tras cada calificación que excedía las expectativas de sus profesores, Nagisa se sentía al borde de la desesperación, y no fue hasta mitad de su segundo año cuando realmente se dio cuenta que detestaba cada día en que se levantaba y se ponía el uniforme.

Odiaba llegar a la escuela y sentarse junto a la ventana, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la libertad que anhelaba. Ninguno de sus compañeros se acercaba para otra cosa que no fuera pedirle los apuntes, y la soledad de no tener a nadie con quien hablar o reírse como lo hacía en primaria lo sobrecogía.

Sólo era Nagisa. El chico de las calificaciones perfectas. Sin amigos ni metas propias. Y entonces comenzó a soñar con las estrellas.

Soñaba con un loco de pajarita roja y barbilla puntiaguda, que lo llevaba dentro de su mágica caja azul que era más grande por dentro y viajaban por el espacio y el tiempo, donde las aventuras eran infinitas y la diversión garantizaba.

Conocía otros planetas en los que siempre encontraban un problema en el cual meterse, una persona a la que rescatar.

Corría de curiosos robots con forma de salero enormes que se llamaban Daleks, cuyo único objetivo expresado con sus furiosas voces robóticas era el de exterminar.

Comía una sustancia de color verde en un restaurante que se ubicaba al otro lado de la galaxia, rodeado de personas no-terrestres de sonrisas amigables e idiomas que ni siquiera la caja azul podía traducir.

Visitaba mercados intergalácticos en los que el pago era contarle un chiste al comerciante, y si no lograba hacerlo reír en menos de tres minutos el no-hombre lo encerraría en una pequeña botella de cristal para venderlo a quien estuviera interesado.

Y se divertía y olvidaba que, al despertar, todo seguía siendo igual que al acostarse, con sus padres forzándolo a alcanzar metas que él no compartía y clases a las que comenzaba a odiar con cada minuto que pasaba.

El loco de la pajarita roja y la caja azul lo visitaba todas las noches.

En sus sueños.

Y nunca le preguntó su nombre porque no era necesario, pero el loco sí le llamaba Nagisa y repetía que había un planeta llamado Rhutx2 donde su nombre significaba cien cosas diferentes.

―¿Como cuáles? ―le preguntó una vez, sentado en una de las sillas que estaban en la sala de controles de la caja azul.

El loco de la pajarita apretaba botones, movía palancas y miraba la pantalla, girando sobre sí mismo cada vez que revoloteaba de un lado para el otro.

―Sonrisa. Sol. Bufanda. Cuchara. Gelatina. Bebé. Espejo. Flor. Amistad. Puerta. Alegría ―respondió, pronunciando las palabras con su rapidez características, como si no tuviera tiempo―. ¡Fez! También significa fez. Tú eres un fez.

Nagisa ladeó la cabeza, intrigado, y echó las piernas hacia adelante.

―¿Fez?, ¿qué es un fez?

El loco lo miró sorprendido, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de incredulidad.

―¿No sabes que es un fez? ―el rubio negó, y el loco dio un salto, corriendo alrededor de la consola y pulsando varios botones, para después jalar una palanca―. ¡Entonces vas a conocerlo! ¡Hay un planeta por aquí cerca lleno de feces! ¡Podrás escoger el que quieras!

Pero la caja azul, que también estaba viva, decidió que no los llevaría ahí, sino a un planeta donde una horda de hombres cibernéticos pretendían esclavizar a toda su población.

Y Nagisa lo olvidó por completo.

Viajaron en el tiempo, conociendo épocas pasadas donde la gente usaba vestidos graciosos y muy pomposos, y hablaban como si se les enredara la lengua.

Viajaron al futuro, donde los autos volaban y las personas podían teletransportarse por medio de un no-reloj que llevaban en la muñeca a cualquier parte del mundo.

Le mostró la piscina que se ubicaba dentro de la biblioteca, y con el corazón en la garganta Nagisa se sumergió en ella, nadando hasta que se le acalambraron los brazos.

Pelearon contra una raza de hormigas inteligentes que deseaban dominar el universo.

Detuvieron un ataque Dalek hacia un planeta de pacíficos no-hombres pájaros, de plumaje azul y rostros somnolientos.

Descubrieron un grupo de Ángeles Llorones que atormentaba a los habitantes de Iwatobi del siglo antepasado.

Pero cuando entró a tercer año el loco cambió su ropa, redecoró el interior de la caja azul, y las aventuras comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes, hasta que un día, finalmente, cuando sólo faltaba una semana para terminar la secundaria, se despidió para siempre.

―¿Pero por qué tienes que irte? ―le había interrogado el rubio, inflando sus mejillas en negación. No quería que se fuera, y mucho menos tan de repente.

El loco puso ambas manos en sus hombros y sonrió con tristeza. Era la primera vez que lo veía con ese tipo de expresión.

―El tiempo cambia, y yo debo cambiar con él ―murmuró―. Vas a estar bien. Conseguirás amigos. Serás libre otra vez.

Lo abrazó y Nagisa lloró, y cuando despertó continuaba llorando.

Entonces su padres le dieron la noticia de que estaban de acuerdo a que ingresara a la Preparatoria Iwatobi, y allí se reencontró con Haru-chan y Mako-chan.

Regresó Rin-chan.

Iniciaron el club de natación.

Conocieron a Gou-chan.

Buscaron miembros para poder levantar el club.

Y entonces, entonces conoció a Rei-chan.

Y se enamoró.

Y Rei-chan se enamoró de él.

Entrenaron duro, compitieron en relevos, y Rin-chan volvió a ser el de antes.

Y la vida era maravillosa.

Tuvieron altos y bajos, escapó de casa y luego se arrepintió al ver el apoyo de sus amigos.

Clasificaron las regionales y fueron a las nacionales, y lloró como solo había llorado cuando el loco lo dejó cuando Haru-chan y Mako-chan se graduaron y partieron a Tokio.

Consiguieron nuevos miembros para el club, y Rei-chan se convirtió en el capitán.

Aprobó los exámenes. Decidió la carrera de guía de turistas. Se graduó.

Y el día de su graduación, con Rei-chan de su mano hecho un mar de lágrimas y Gou-chan balbuceando sobre lo increíble que era aceptar el que ahora fuera una _chica grande_ , un hombre de rostro arrugado, cabello canoso y cejas enojadas se acercó hasta él con aplomo, sin decir una sola palabra, y le entregó un pequeño sombrero rojo con forma de cono aplastado en la punta.

Y así como llegó, así mismo desapareció.

―¿Y-y-y eso? ―hipó Rei-chan, esforzándose por no sonar tan lloroso―. ¿Quién era ese extranjero?

―¿Lo conoces? ―quiso saber Gou, secándose las gotas que todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Nagisa examinó el extraño regalo, encontrando una nota dentro. Estaba escrita en papel amarillo con tinta rosada.

 _De: El Doctor._

 _Para: Sonrisa. Sol. Bufanda. Cuchara. Gelatina. Bebé. Espejo. Flor. Amistad. Puerta. Alegría. Fez. Nagisa._

 _¡Esto es un fez!_

El rubio soltó una risa.

―Por supuesto que lo conozco. Era el loco de la caja azul.

* * *

Me inspiré ligeramente en un one-shot que leí hace un tiempo, también de **Doctor Who** , pero trataba de Donna y su amistad con Tenth. Se llama _Sonríe_ , pero no me acuerdo de la autora, así que si lo encuentro, corregiré esto y le daré los créditos.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier insulto, déjenme un review~

`v`)/


End file.
